


3 AM

by drdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Courting, Angel Mating, Angel Mojo, Angel Wings, Bunker Fluff, Case Fic, Castiel in the Bunker, Challenge Response, Claiming, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Ships It, Hunter Dean, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mates, Men of Letters Bunker, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pond writing challenge, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural Writing Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Written for SPNFANFICPOND challenge with the prompt: You are an angel and I’m totally into you but you’ve barely noticed my flirting so now I’m sitting here at 3 am reading up on angel courting rituals.
Dean and Cas want each other but don't seem to speak the same language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas Becca and Lexi!

Dean was getting frustrated, nothing seemed to work. Every time Cas was around he turned up the charm and the flirting to eleven, but Cas seemed completely oblivious to it.  However, he was always oblivious to proper human interaction and that’s why Dean was up at three in the morning sitting in the library with every book on angels the bunker had piled up on the table in front of him. He need to switch tactics, and use something that Cas would understand. There just HAD to be something on courting rituals, but so far Dean was striking out. He face planted into the book in front of him and was about to fall asleep, when he felt strong hands on his shoulders beginning to massage them.

“Dean,” a deep gravelly voice said. “You are working yourself too hard, you need to get some sleep.”

“But I don’t wanna.” Dean breathed out like a mopy toddler. “There’s gotta be something in these books.”

“It appears that you are doing research on angels, perhaps I can be of assistance.” 

“Na, uh Cas. Can’t ask you.” Dean was so sleep deprived at this point he was acting like a drunk, the only thing that kept him from swerving in his chair was Cas’ strong hands working all the knots and tension out of his shoulders and neck. “Mmmmmmm, don’t stop Cas. That feels good.”

“I think it would be best if I put you to bed now Dean. You are quite sleep deprived and you are getting loopy.”

“Are you going to come with me?” Dean asked hopefully.

“I have to in order to make sure that you don’t fall asleep on your feet on the way to your bedroom.” With that Cas scooped Dean up into his arms bridal style and carried him to his bedroom.

Dean’s head fell into the crease of Cas’s neck and shoulder. “Mmmmmm, you’re strong.”

“Dean, you have seen me lift things that are much heavier than you.” If Dean was more awake, he would have been able to hear the eye roll in Cas’ voice.

“Yeah, but i’m still not used to people being able to carry me around like I weigh next to nothing.”

“But I’m not a person, Dean.”

“You’re right Cas, you’re my angel.” All of a sudden the warm heat of Cas was gone, but the soft memory foam of his bed was underneath him. Cas began to take Dean’s shoes off and undress him for bed. When Dean was down to his black boxer briefs and undershirt Cas tucked him in. “Aren’t you gettin’ in here with me?”

“I don’t need to sleep Dean.”

“But I do, and it's cold, get in here and keep me warm.”

“Of course.” Cas striped down to his white boxers and climbed in beside Dean. Dean placed his head on Cas’ chest and Cas put his arms around Dean.

“G’dnight.” Dean mumbled into Cas’ chest.

“I’ll watch over you Dean, sleep well.”

~~~~~~

Dean woke up warm and well rested. As he started to stretch he noticed that someone was holding him in bed.  _ What happened last night? I don’t remember going out to get laid. _ The last thing that he remembered was being in the library looking up, or rather trying to look up, angel courting rituals.   _ Cas _ . Cas had come in and put him to bed, right? Dean looked up to see blue eyes staring down at him.

“Did you sleep well Dean? Was I able to adequately keep you warm?” Cas looked like a lost puppy wanting to make sure that he had done well by his people.

“Yeah, Cas. What time is it?” Dean yawned.

“It's almost noon.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “Damn Cas, I think that was the longest I’ve ever slept for!”

Cas unwrapped his arms from around Dean. “I am aware, but you seemed to be resting well and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Dean sat up and stretched. “Thanks Cas. I think that was the best night of sleep I’ve gotten in a long time.”

“It's not a problem Dean. If you would like, when I am not busy I can come down and hold you like this while you sleep to help you rest better.”

What a fucked up situation. How was he waking up to his best friend, who he was in love with, in bed and they hadn’t even had sex together? And Cas was now offering to do it again? Dean knew that he had to jump on the chance, but he wanted more than just a platonic bed partner. It was also hard to dismiss the fact that it really was the best night of sleep that he had in years, and he really wanted to keep Cas close to him in any way that he could. Maybe Cas would get the hint? It's not like it was a normal thing for humans to regularly sleep cuddled up in bed together with a person that they weren’t having sex with. Cas could be dense when it came to human customs, but there was no way he could be that dense, right? 

Dean smiled up at Cas. “Yeah man, that’d be great actually.”

“I will come back tonight then, Dean.” And that's how they ended up sleeping together on a regular basis without having sex.

~~~~~~

It had been a month. A entire month (and a few days, but who's counting?) of sleeping together, with Dean curled up in Cas’ arms using his chest for a pillow. Cas came every night that Dean could sleep alone in his room in the bunker. When the Winchester brothers were hunting and sharing a motel room, Cas wouldn’t come to share Dean’s bed. Castiel seemed to understand that their arrangement was something private. Dean hated those nights, and didn’t sleep as well without Cas holding him tight. Dean was still not any closer to getting Cas to realize that he had feelings for him. Cas like always, remained oblivious. Dean was almost getting to the point of asking Sam for help, but he knew what his answer would be: just man up and  _ say something _ to Cas, be direct and stop beating around the bush. Dean was almost to that point, but he was still afraid of rejection and of messing up their friendship. Cas was his best friend, and if he didn’t feel the same way about Dean, there was no way that Dean could lose him. Dean would rather just pine away in secret forever then lose Cas entirely. But each morning he held on just a little bit tighter to Cas in hopes that he would understand, in hopes that he’d never have to let go. 

This morning was a little bit different though.

“I’m sorry Dean, I will not be able to return to you tonight.”

Dean let out a loud sigh and gripped onto Cas even tighter. “Why not?”

Castiel paused. “It’s… something I have to take care of. For a week. By myself.”

“What is it Cas, maybe I can help?” Dean didn’t want to think of having to sleep by himself for an entire week now that he had gotten used to sleeping with Cas.

Castiel looked very uncomfortable. “It’s very personal.”

Dean stretched and sat up to look at Cas. “Dude, we’re best friends. If I can’t help you with something personal, then who can?”

Cas sighed. “It’s not something that I have ever had help for in the past. It's not a big deal Dean, just one week a year where I need to take care of myself.”

“Cas, you are always taking care of us, what is it? Let me take care of you for once.”

Cas looked away from Dean. “It's ah, very intimate in nature.” 

Dean put his hand on Cas’ shoulder to get his attention. “Just spit it out Cas. I think we’ve already crossed those lines. Its pretty intimate to share a bed like this.” 

Castiel nodded as he looked down at his hands. “My wings. They are going to molt.”

Dean smiled, he was happy that it wasn’t something serious like Cas was making it seem to be. “Ok, so I don’t see how that would affect our sleeping situation here Cas. That doesn’t sound like a big deal to me.”

Castiel sighed. “It is a very messy process, and they need to be groomed constantly to remove the fallen feathers and help the process along.”

Dean laughed, “I don’t mind a few feathers in my bed Cas. And I’m sure that it's hard for you to reach the feathers in the back, so if you like I can groom you each night before we go to bed and each morning when we wake up, as long as you tell me what to do. I can’t say that I’ve ever groomed wings before.”

Cas looked up at Dean and seemed to relax a little bit. “If you insist Dean; I’ve never had someone groom them for me before, but I have heard that it helps with the process.”

“Really dude? You have never had one of your angel buddies help you with this before?”

The angel shook his head. “No, as I said it is something that is very intimate, and I never had someone that I was close enough with to assist.”

“Well I would be happy to help, Cas. You know that. Anything for you.” Dean beamed down at the angel.

Cas smiled for the first time that day. “Thank you Dean.”

~~~~~~

That night when Cas came to bed with Dean he seemed nervous. Dean tried to reassure him. “Dude it’s fine. I’m happy to help.”  _ Especially with anything that keeps you in my bed at night. _

“Thank you Dean. I’ve just never done this before.”

Dean laughed “I know, and neither have I. We are just the blind leading the blind here. But why don’t you take out your wings, we can sit down and take it slow?”

Cas breathed out a heavy sigh. “Yes, slow would be good.”

Dean sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. “So take out your wings and have a seat.”

Cas nodded, and in an instant his wings were there. Huge, black and beautiful. He sat in the spot the Dean had indicated.

Dean was awed by the sight of Cas’ wings. They were so much bigger and more imposing than he imagined. He had seen their shadow, but it seem to do nothing to prepare him for the sight of the real thing. His hands were itching to touch them and he was glad that he was going to have an excuse to without being weird. “Wow Cas, I’ve never seen your wings like this before. They really are something amazing, huh? Ok, now what do I do?”

Cas slowly turned away from Dean so that his wings were easier to reach. “Run your fingers gently through them and remove the feathers that are naturally falling out. Don’t pull at them to make them fall out, though. And only move your hands in the direction that they are growing in, don't go backwards. Start at the joints and work your way out.”

“Sounds easy enough. Let me know if it hurts or if I am doing anything wrong.” Cas nodded as Dean gently dug his hands into the base of the angel’s wings. Cas shuddered. “Is it ok? Is it too much?”

“It's fine, Dean. It's just very sensitive and I’ve never been touched there.” Cas’ voice seems even deeper than it usually is.

“Oh, ok. So you’re like a blushing virgin then Cas?” Dean joked.

“You could say that.” Castiel continued to shake as Dean slowly moved his hand through the wings removing feathers and placing them in a pile as he went.

“Cas, really, are you sure it's ok? You won't stop shaking.” Dean loved the feel of Cas’ wings, he had never felt feathers so soft, but he didn’t want to hurt his blue-eyed angel.

“Really Dean, it's fine. It doesn’t hurt at all. It’s just a new sensation that I’m not used too.”

Dean continued to groom Cas, the pile of feathers growing with each pass through the wings. “If you’re sure buddy. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I promise you that it does not hurt, Dean.”

Dean thought then that his shaking might be due to a different reason; maybe Cas was trying to suppress laughter? “Then does it tickle? Would it help if I wasn’t so gentle and went a little harder?” Dean knew that sometimes if the pressure was too light it could tickle, but if you increased the pressure enough that it didn’t anymore it could feel good.

“It doesn’t tickle, but you don’t have to be as gentle as you are. Maybe that will help.” Dean picked up the speed and the pressure of his grooming by only a little bit as he was afraid to hurt Cas. Cas started shaking even harder. Dean stopped but left his hands gripping Cas’ wings. “Noooooo,” Cas whined. “Don’t stop Dean.”

Dean was worried about Cas, he had never seen him react this way before. “If you’re sure. You started shaking harder and I just want to make sure that you’re ok.”

“It feels good Dean, I will try to control my shaking. It seems to be an involuntary response to you touching my wings.” Castiel sounded out of breath and hoarse.

“If you say so, Cas. I’ve never seen you react to anything like this before.”

“It's just….ahh….very intense, that’s all,” Cas practically moaned out.

“Good intense or bad intense?” Dean asked.

“G-good. Definitely good,” Cas stuttered. 

Dean laughed. If he didn’t know any better he would think that Cas was getting off on it. But who would get off on grooming? “Glad to help then, Cas.”

“Mmmmmm-me t-too.” It must have felt like a really good back massage because Cas seemed to be melting into his touch.

When Dean finished grooming Cas’ wings, Cas took a moment to collect himself before moving to get into bed with Dean. “Thank you Dean. That was very enjoyable.”

“No problem Cas. Anytime you need help with it just let me know. Your wings feel nice, so it was enjoyable for me too.” Dean smiled. 

“Really? You like touching my wings?” Cas blushed.

“Yeah Cas. They’re really something else. I’ve never felt anything so soft. I could just pet them for hours.” Dean reached out and touched Cas’ wings again. “Maybe you can keep them out at night? I’m sure they could really keep us warm.”

Cas wrapped his wings around Dean. “Of course Dean.”

~~~~~~

In the morning Dean repeated the process of grooming Cas’ wings. Cas still shook the entire time, but kept reassuring Dean that he was fine. They had a nice little pile of feathers when they were done. Dean didn’t want them going all over the place and making a mess, so he placed them in an empty duffel that he normally used for clothes when he goes for a hunt.

“What are you doing with those?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. “Well I don’t want ‘em going all over the place making a mess, so I thought that I’d collect ‘em in here.”

“Yes, I see that. But after you collect them all what will you do?”

“I don’t know Cas. I haven’t thought that far ahead.” Cas seemed unhappy about that. “But I do know that I’d never throw ‘em away! I’ll definitely keep ‘em. I just don’t know what to do with ‘em all.” 

Cas seemed to like the idea of Dean keeping them. “They are a part of me Dean, but they also have some powerful magical properties of their own, just that they are angel feathers.”

“Yeah I kinda figured. I remember needing to use them as an ingredient to some spells. Do you think we could make some protective amulets or somethin’ out of them? Like something I could hang from baby’s rearview mirror?”

Cas nodded his head excitedly. “Oh yes, of course Dean. And I could make them for you to hang in your room and to put in your bags for travel.”

Dean smiled at Cas. “That’d be great Cas, I’d like that.”

“I will make some for you today and bring them back for you tonight.” Cas smiled brightly at Dean. “I just need to go collect some additional components to make the amulets.” 

“Sounds good, Cas. And hey, if you need to stop by in the middle of the day for me to groom your wings I should be free. We haven’t caught wind of a hunt yet, so we should be around the bunker for a little while.” Dean was looking for more excuses to spend time with his favorite angel.

“Thank you Dean. I just might do that. It seems to help to have you groom them as you are able to reach everywhere. Plus I find the process more enjoyable when you are doing it then when I do it.”

Dean laughs “Well yeah duh, buddy. It's always better to have someone else do that kind of stuff for you then doin’ it yourself.”

~~~~~~

When Cas came back he had five amulets made. Each was comprised of one of his feathers, a blue stone bead that matched Cas’ eyes and a green one that matched Dean’s. They were tied together with long thin black leather strips that had plenty of room left to tie the amulet onto something else. One of them was made into a necklace.  “I made this one for you to wear. I know you used to wear an amulet, so I thought that you might like this.” Cas presented the necklace to Dean, nervous that he might not accept the gift.

Dean smiled as he slipped the necklace on. “Yeah Cas, I like it. I’ve missed having a necklace, so this is great. So should we set up the other ones?”

“Oh yes.” Cas tied one to the ceiling above the bed, one to Dean’s keys, one to the rearview mirror of the Impala, and one to the duffle where Dean carried his weapons for a hunt. “I will make you more so that we can attach them to everything.”

“Kinda like a good luck charm?” Dean could use all the good luck he could get. Especially in the ‘getting Cas to like him as more than just friends’ department.

Cas nodded his head. “Exactly.” 

“So what do these do, Cas?” Dean asked.

“They allow me to better protect you.”

Dean laughed. “You already do a good job at doing that, I’m not sure how much more a feather of yours will help.”

Cas stared at Dean intently. “Believe me Dean, these really do provide an added layer of protection when I am not there.”

Dean would always believe his angel. “Ok. So why do I need so many of them? Do they have a limited range?”

“They do, that’s why I want to ensure that you will always be near one. The closer it is to you the more protection it provides. The necklace will provide the most protection, but the others will help as well.”

“Sounds good. We could always use any extra protection that we can get. Do you need me to groom your wings again for you?”

Cas nodded eagerly. “Yes please Dean.”

~~~~~

They went on like that all week: Dean grooming Cas’ wings every morning, noon and evening before bed, Cas keeping his wings out and wrapping Dean in them at night, and Dean always digging one hand into Cas’ wings to hold on for the night. And Cas continuing to make more charms and put them all over the bunker and Dean’s things. Dean didn’t have a single bag that didn’t have one on it, and every room of the bunker (except Sam’s room, but Dean didn’t know that) had a charm tucked somewhere where it wouldn’t be moved. Dean had collected an entire duffel bag of feathers, he thought that Cas must had had every single feather fall out and be replaced with a new one. 

“How often do you molt?” Dean asked as he finished grooming Cas’ wings for the last time before going to bed.

“Once a year. Why?”

Dean started stripping for bed. “I’m wondering how long it would take to save up enough feathers to make a down comforter out of them.”

Cas looked at the bed and tilted his head. “For your bed? Probably another three or 4 years.”

“Ok, well you better keep coming back to me so I can save them up.” Dean slid into bed and held the comforter open for Cas to slide in next to him.

Cas hesitated a moment. “You really want that Dean?”

Dean patted the bed next to him as an added invitation to Cas. “Yeah man! How cool would it be! No one else would be able to say that they’ve an angel feather down comforter! It would be one of a kind!”

Castiel finally got into bed next to Dean. “That is true. I haven’t heard of a human making one before.”

“So what do you normally do with your feathers when you molt?”

Cas wrapped his arms and his wings around Dean, as Dean settled into use his chest as a pillow. “We normally save them to make a nest out of them in heaven.”

“Like a bird’s nest?”

“Sort of.” Cas stroked small circles on Dean’s back.

Dean sighed with contentment. “So do you have a nest?”

Cas looked down at Dean curled up on him. “Not yet, I have been saving the feathers, but I haven’t had a need to create a nest yet.”

Dean yawned. “Do you mind if I steal your feathers for the next few years to make a comforter then?”

Cas held Dean a little bit tighter. “Not at all Dean. It would be nice for them to go to a good use.”

“Thanks buddy. I would like that.” Dean smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~

Sam and Dean headed out for a hunt the next day. They were getting some weird reports coming in from the little resort town of Telluride, Colorado, so they decided that they needed to go and check it out. Tourists were seeing some weird things and they weren’t quite sure what was going on, but it did sound like something in their wheelhouse. Dean was sad that he wouldn’t be able to sleep wrapped up in Cas’ arms for a few nights, but he knew that he needed to hunt. They rolled into town and talked to the sheriff. It was a small town so they were told it was best to walk everywhere.

“Also, lose the suits, fellas,” the sheriff said. “This is a ski resort town, you stick out like a sore thumb. Everyone dresses really casual around here, so you should really just throw on some boots, jeans, and a casual jacket. You’ll fit in a lot better if you do that. None of the locals are going to want to talk to a suit.”

Dean smiled brightly. “Sure thing! We can do that, no problem. Do you have any idea where we can get a cheap motel around here?”

The sheriff doubled over with laughter. “That’s a good one boy! This is a damn resort town, everywhere is expensive. If you want somewhere cheap, you’re going to have to go back down the mountain; and you might find something in Ridgeway, but Montrose would be your best bet. Although it’s quite the drive in each day.”

“Great,” Sam moaned. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out. Do you mind if we bring our civilian clothes into here to change before we hit the town?”

The sheriff nodded. “Knock yourselves out boys. The bathroom is down the hall on the left. Let me know if I can do anything else to help. This has got me pretty stumped, and I’ll be happy for all the help I can get.”

  
“We’ll let you know,” Dean said as

he stood up.

The boys changed into their usual plaid flannel looks and hit the town.

~~~~~~

After spending the whole day getting nowhere, the boys decided to grab some beer and burgers for a late dinner. They headed slightly off the main road to The Cornerhouse Grille, where they heard that they could get the best (and cheapest) burgers in town. They sat down at the bar to order beers and burgers.

“And what do you want as your side? You can get fries, tots, coleslaw or salad.”

“I’ll have a salad,” Sam said.

“You should really get the tots, that’s kind of what they are known for here boys,” a small bar patron with Sam-like hair and golden eyes sitting next to them said.

“GABRIEL!” Dean growled.

“Dean-o! He’ll have the tots, my good sir.” Gabe finished Dean’s order for him and the man behind the bar nodded at them and went to put the order in. “It’s good to see you two crazy kids here.”

“Are you behind all the crazy sightings here lately?” Sam asked.

Gabe laughed, “Of course I am! I wanted to take a vacation, so I came out here. It's such a fun town by the way, you should stick around for a while. Anyways, some of the people who come here to vacation are such douchebags, so I had a little fun with them! I didn’t kill anyone, it was just a little fun.” Gabe batted his eyes at the Winchesters.

“Gabe, you need to stop. I thought that you were out of the ‘witness protection program’ now, anyways,” Sam said.

“Oh I am, but old habits die hard. You know how it is. Anyways,” Gabriel did his signature eyebrow wiggle, “It's good to see that you and my baby bro have made it official, Dean-o! You two have been pining after each other for years!”

Dean nearly choked on his beer in surprise. “What?!?” How could have Gabe known about his crush on Cas? He hadn't even told Sam about it!

“The necklace, Deany boy; it’s Cas’ claim on you.”

Dean fingered the feather around his neck while he stared at it in confusion. “He said it was a protective charm.”

Gabe threw back his head and laughed. “Is that what the poor chum told you? Well it's not _wrong_ , it's just not the whole truth. Don’t you two knuckleheads know anything about angel courting rituals?” he said, looking between Sam and Dean.

“No, I was trying to do research on them, but I kept coming up empty handed.” Dean said defensively.

“Oh Dean, you really are dense. Why do you think that there are green and blue stones on that?”

“For protection?”

Gabe shook his head. “Noooo, silly. Blue is for Cas and green is for you. You never noticed that they matched your eyes perfectly?”

“Oh. So what does it really mean?” Dean was still twiddling the necklace in his fingers.

“Well it's for protection, that’s not a lie. If you are ever in danger he will be able to sense it and know where you are, even with all that extra angel-proof warding on your ribs. But it’s also a claim; he’s claiming you as his. Any angel that sees that knows that Castiel has claimed you.”

Dean looked confused. “Claimed me? Claimed me for what?”

Gabe rolled his eyes. Sometimes humans could be so dense, especially this human. “As HIS, silly.” Dean still had a blank look on his face as he wasn’t understanding. “As his mate. You know kind of like a husband, but longer term.”

Dean’s eyes bugged out of his head. “He…what? Mates?”

Sam was shaking his head behind Dean, quietly laughing. He had known that the two of them had a thing for each other, but he was surprised that either of them had grown the balls to act on it. “I think what my brother is trying to say is: what does mate even mean?”

“Well there’s a lot to being mates. It's a life partner that you must always stay true to. So no more sleeping around, Dean-o! Mates are the only ones to do certain things for each other. Like make a nest together, grooming wings, having hot and wild gay sex.” He winked at Dean, and Dean thought that he might throw up. “He’s claimed you, so now when you die instead of going to Heaven or Hell like a normal person, once you truly complete the mating you will become an angel so that you can live with Cas for all eternity. Luckily for you there are some more steps to complete that process, so he wouldn’t be able to do that without you knowing.”

“...Grooming wings is a mate thing?? But, but I’ve already done that!” Dean stuttered out, the mate thing still not really sinking in.

“Dean-o, you're his mate! Get over it. I bet if I were to start making some overt moves on you Cas would be here in an instant to whisk you away and claim you in the biblical sense.” Gabe wagged his eyebrows and started moving in towards Dean. “In fact why don’t we test that out, shall we? It looks like the two of you could use a little push in the right direction.” Gabe put his hand on Dean’s arm and started rubbing it up and down. “So stud, do you come here often?”

Cas appeared and glared at Gabe like he wanted to kill him. “Get off of him,” he growled.

“Cassie! So nice of you to join us, baby bro! I was just telling Dean-o here how you had claimed him as yours.” Cas froze, his eyes wide. “Don’t look at me like that Cassie! How was I supposed to know that you hadn’t told him. He was wearing your claim! I just congratulated him for finally pulling your heads out of your asses. But, then I come to find out that both of your heads are still so firmly up your own butts that I thought that you might need some help removing them. So take your lover boy here home and TALK TO HIM. Don’t worry about the sasquatch, I’ll take care of him,” Gabe wagged his eyebrows at Sam. “I can think of a few fun activities to keep us busy while you two sort yourselves out.” Gabe pushed Dean into Cas.

Dean and Cas stared at each other in disbelief. “I…um…mates?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded his head, grabbed onto Dean’s arm and in an instant they were back in Dean’s room in the bunker. Dean collapsed on the bed face first. “I… I don’t know if I can deal with this right now,” Dean groaned.

“I can leave then if that’s what you want.”

“No, Cas. It's been a long day. All I want right now is to curl up in bed with you and deal with this in the morning. So come on and get your feathery ass into bed with me.” Dean kicked off his boots and began undressing. He crawled into bed and patted the space next to him. “Please, Cas, come to bed,” Dean begged.

Cas stared at Dean for a moment longer before undressing and sliding into bed beside Dean. Dean wrapped himself around Cas and used the angel’s chest as a pillow like he always did. “Come on Cas, don’t hold out on me. Get your wings out so I can sleep,” Dean mumbled onto Cas’ chest. Cas froze for a moment before taking his wings out and wrapping them along with his arms around Dean. Dean sighed with contentment. “G’dnight Cas.”

“Good night Dean.” Dean fell asleep almost instantly. Cas stayed up all night watching his mate, afraid that it might be the last time that he would be able to hold Dean like this. He knew that he should have told the human what these things that they had been doing meant, but he had been afraid to scare Dean off. The last month or so was the happiest Cas had been in a long time. Ever since he had pulled the righteous man out of hell, he knew that was it for him. Dean was his mate and no one else would do. Cas held on tightly to Dean all night, trying desperately to memorize every hair on his head. He wanted tonight to last forever, because he was terrified of what the morning would bring.

~~~~~~

Dean woke up happy and warm, his hand still entwined in Cas’ wing. He pulled Cas in even tighter. “Mmmm, waking up is so much better when you’re here.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Dean could hear Cas’ voice rumble through his chest.

“So……………….. Mates.” Dean had no idea what it truly meant, but he was hopeful.

“Yes,” Cas sighed.

“Does that mean you like me? As more than just best friends?”

Castiel took a deep breath; he knew that he couldn’t lie to Dean, but he didn’t want Dean to run away screaming. So the angel held onto Dean tightly and said, “Yes Dean, I want us to be more than best friends.”

Dean smiled and sighed. “Me too,” he whispered. Cas was stunned. “That day a month or so ago, when you caught me in the library at three am looking at angel books? I was trying to look up angel courting rituals. I’ve been trying for months to get you to notice that I wanted more, but you just weren’t picking up on my signals, so I thought if I knew how angels went about doing it you might be able to pick up on it. The human way didn’t seem to be working.”

“You invited me into your bed,” Cas stated.

“I did.”

“That is something only for mates. Isn’t that the same with humans?” the angel inquired.

Dean shrugged. “For the most part, yeah.”

Cas smiled. “So for the record, you started this, Dean.”

Dean blinked up at Cas. “Yeah… yeah, I guess I did.” He smiled up at Cas. “So Cas, do you want to be my mate?”

“Yesss,” Cas breathed out. “More than anything.”

Dean surged up and brought his lips to Cas’. The kiss was soft and sweet at first. But in no time Cas had flipped Dean onto his back and was pinning him down and kissing him passionately. Dean reached up and grabbed onto the angel’s wings. Cas shuddered and moaned into the kiss.

“You like when I touch your wings, angel?”

Cas’ voice was even deeper than usual. “You have no idea, Dean.”

Dean hummed. “So when I was grooming your wings, were you getting off on that?”

“I was trying to hide the effects of what it felt like from you, but it appears that I didn’t do a good enough job.”  

Dean laughed. “I should have known! Those noises that you would make, and the way that you would shake under my hands. Let’s see if I can’t get you to fall apart for me now.” Dean moved his hands through the wings as if he was grooming them. Cas shook and mewled. “You like that, angel?”

Cas threw his head back. “Very much so,” he whimpered before crashing his lips back onto Dean’s.

“Fuck, Cas! I’ve dreamed about having you like this, but the dreams don’t even hold a candle to the real thing. Do you think I could get you off just by touching your wings?” Cas almost cried as he grabbed onto Dean’s hips and ground into him. Dean laughed. “Ok, dry humping and touching your wings?”

Cas hummed in agreement as he removed their boxers. The feel of skin on skin was almost overwhelming.  They both gasped at the feeling of it, trying to breathe in each other’s air in deep gulps. Dean grabbed on tightly to Cas’ wings for purchase as he thrust his hips up so that their cocks would rub together.

Dean kissed along Cas’ neck as he continued to run his hands through soft feathers. Castiel was rutting into Dean as he panted into Dean’s neck. Dean sucked bruises onto the angel to mark him as Dean’s.  Cas was shaking so hard Dean knew that he was close.

“Are you gonna come for me, angel?” Dean murmured into Cas’ ear as he nibbled on it.

“I’m so close. I just need a little…” at that Dean yanked on Cas’ wings, and the angel came all over the hunter’s stomach.

Cas groaned as he rolled onto his back next to Dean. The angel took a moment to collect himself before turning to face his mate. “That was very enjoyable.”

Dean snorted, “Yeah, it was. But I don’t think we are finished here.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he saw that Dean was still hard. “You are right. You don’t have wings for me to touch so I guess I will just have to manually stimulate your penis directly.”

Dean laughed as he shook his head. “We really have to work on your dirty talk man. While I’m one hundred percent on board with what you are saying, how you just said it was so not sexy.”

Cas just nodded and scooped up some of the cum that was on Dean’s stomach before rubbing it all over his mate’s hard cock. He slowly rubbed up and down, using the cum to help smooth the way. Dean bucked his hips up into Cas’ hand as the angel moved in to suck on Dean’s nipple. “Uhhhhhhhh, yeah, just like that,” the green-eyed man moaned.

Castiel hummed in agreement as he increased both the speed and the pressure of the strokes his hand was making around Dean’s sizable member. Dean gasped for air as he came all over Cas’ hand. “FUCK!” the hunter screamed.

They both laid there for a moment, enjoying the after affects of their release.  Dean turned to look into bright blue eyes. “As much as I don’t want to move, I think we need to get up and clean up.”

Dean was starting to get up when Cas pulled him in tighter. “Then don’t get up Dean; stay here with me.” He used his angel mojo to clean them both up before tucking them back into bed.

“That’s a neat trick sunshine,” Dean snuggled into Cas. “I will have to remember that for the future reference.”

“Of course Dean.” The angel wrapped his wings around them both.

“Cas?” Dean grabbed onto a wing.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I love you.”

Cas held onto Dean even harder. “I love you too, Dean; from the first moment I saw how bright your soul was, I have always loved you.”

Dean breathed out heavily. “Wow, man. We really should’ve done this sooner.”

Castiel nodded in agreement. “Yes Dean, we should’ve. But it's ok; we can have all of eternity together if you want, so a few years to wait was nothing.”

Dean hummed in acceptance as he curled his hand into the wing wrapped around him. “I’m glad you're my mate, but I think for now I will just stick with ‘boyfriend’ if that’s ok with you.”

Cas knew the term ‘mate’ was not normal for humans to use. He was just happy that Dean was claiming Cas as his in a human way. Later they could complete the angelic claiming and link themselves together for eternity. “Of course, Dean. Whatever makes you happy.”

Dean smiled and relaxed into his boyfriend. “You do Cas, you do.”


End file.
